La última isla
by Sara4ibiza
Summary: Iban a hacer una pequeña parada para recuperar fuerzas tras la última aventura, pero lo que parecía ser un lugar maravilloso de descanso se volvió en el peor infierno nunca antes vivido. El adiós se hizo presente en la figura de la navegante, augurando que la isla Doku podría ser la última isla de su aventura.
¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con un nuevo fic. Y sí, sé lo que estáis pensando y sí, debéis tirarme las piedras, pero no he podido evitar empezar y publicar este primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. No me olvido de _¿Dónde estás Nami?_ y quiero decir que el nuevo capítulo está a nada de ser publicado, pero quería iniciar esta nueva historia para ir alternando entre una y otra (tengo otras pensadas, pero saldrán mucho más adelante). Así que no he podido evitarlo y vengo con _La última isla_ , un drama de los que a mí me gustan y que prometo no _abandonar_ ni haceros sufrir tanto como estoy haciendo con el otro fic.

Como siempre para empezar, quiero daros las gracias a quienes paséis a leer este fic, ya que le dedicaréis un tiempo valioso y, como tal, creo que es deber agradecerlo desde ya y ya de paso, agradecer también la oportunidad dada. También, como hago siempre, si se os apetece, yo agradezco mucho los comentarios, ya que con ellos voy aprendiendo y voy viendo qué tal va siendo recibido este fic, así que si no os importa, os agradeceré muchísimo vuestras palabras.

No me quiero liar mucho más, pero antes de dejaros con el capítulo es más que necesario dar los créditos y es que los personajes principales del fic no son míos, sino que pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, el autor de _One Piece_. Sólo los inventados son de mi completa autoría e igual que con los escenarios principales del fic.

Así que nada más, **muchas gracias por pasar** y espero que disfrutéis de este primer capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

 **01.** Cinco minutos tarde

Pesado tic-tac del reloj. Pesado cada segundo que pasaba. Pesada cada gota de sudor que caía en cada uno. Temblores involuntarios. Suspiros traicioneros que hacían saltar los nervios al que estaba al lado.

Luz anaranjada del atardecer que perdía fuerza debido a la oscuridad. Tic-tac y el capitán no llegaba. La historia era similar a la del oro, pero con un antídoto. Tic-tac y el capitán se retrasaba. Cada segundo de retraso era un segundo de agonía. Tic-tac y la navegante se moría. Sudores empapaban a la joven como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Su estampa era peor a la vivida tras Little Garden. Estaba muchísimo peor y a pesar de la fiebre, estaba pálida, dejando entrever un lila intenso en sus venas. Las gotas de sudor bailaban por todo su cuerpo, intentando combatir aquel tóxico que se le había sido inyectado. Su respiración era cada vez más ahogada, demostrando que tras cada segundo, tras cada expiración de aire, Nami se moría.

El doctor aguantaba las lágrimas y los temblores debido al pánico de la pérdida. No sabía qué debía hacer para calmar sus dolores y, a la misma vez, impedir que su amiga se fuese muriendo con cada segundo que pasaba. La arqueóloga sostenía una de las manos de la paciente con pesar y a la par le intentaba limpiar su frente. Se iba, era una realidad, pero se negaba a decirlo en voz alta por si se cumplía. Ambos alzaron la mirada para ver en qué posición se encontraba el sol. No quedaban más de quince minutos. Suspiro ahogado. Luffy llegaba tarde y ya no había salvación para aquella joven.

—Eran necesarios veinte minutos… —Susurró el animal sin poder aguantar más sus lágrimas. ¿Por qué había pasado eso? ¿Dónde estaba Luffy? No podía ser cierto que hubiese fallado en esa misión tan importante— ¿Le habrá vencido? —Preguntó tembloroso— ¿Lo habrá hecho y por eso no ha llegado, tal y como se acordó?

No supo qué responder, agachando su mirada hacia la joven. No podía ser así, Luffy no era de los que se dejaban vencer y mucho menos cuando se trataba de sus nakamas. Y ni hablar de su navegante. ¿Qué era lo que habría pasado?

—Lo… Siento… —Susurró en agonía la navegante mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas— Todo… Ha…

—¡No hables! —La mandó a callar el médico— ¡No gastes energías! ¡Luffy llegará en breve y te pondremos el antídoto! No importa que se retrase cinco minutos, haré lo posible para que te recuperes y así podamos seguir nuestro viaje. —Añadió antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia su cuello. El pinchazo había sido profundo, dado con una aguja gorda. El núcleo de la infección se había vuelto negro en su totalidad y su alrededor iba perdiendo la tonalidad a medida que se alejaba y empezaba a tornarse lila. Nami ya estaba infectada casi al completo y aquel veneno ya empezaba a rozar su corazón. En cuanto entrase, el fin estaría dado.

* * *

—Llega tarde… —La voz del peliverde rompió con el tenso silencio que se había hecho fuera. Un suspiro tembloroso fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

—No es posible que Luffy no llegue… Chicos, ¿qué debemos hacer? Nami se muere.

—¡Usopp, ¿qué debemos hacer?! Chopper ya está haciendo todo lo que puede. Esto estaba en manos de Luffy. —Respondió con dureza, apretando sus puños todo lo fuerte que podía, intentando canalizar su rabia, desesperación y temor.

—Pero Sanji…

—¿Qué solución hay? ¿Ir a por él por si ha sido derrotado? Nami morirá. ¿Quedarnos aquí? Nami morirá. ¿Ver si le encontramos en la mitad del camino? ¿Qué conseguimos con eso?

—Nami… —El narizotas agachó la cabeza ante las palabras del cocinero. ¿No había ninguna solución? ¿De verdad que era el final de su amiga? No era posible, Luffy no dejaría que eso ocurriese— ¡LUFFY, ¿DÓNDE DIANTRES ESTÁS?! ¡NAMI TE NECESITA, NO LA ABANDONES!

* * *

Corría todo lo rápido que podía, ignorando las señales de su cuerpo. La batalla le había dejado al límite, pero no podía parar. Nami le esperaba y le necesitaba. Su respiración era completamente irregular y apenas le entraba aire para seguir adelante. Se ahogaba, mas no podía parar hasta que no llegase al Sunny y le diese el antídoto a Chopper para que salvase a su nakama.

Los arbustos arañaban su piel, intentando impedir su avance, pero él no pararía, no hasta que cumpliese con su misión. Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y lo vio, se percató de que estaba llegando tarde. El alma se le cayó a los pies, ¿significaba eso que había fallado? No era posible. Él no permitiría que ninguno de sus nakama falleciese por su culpa, y Nami muchísimo menos, pero el sol decía otra cosa. La oscuridad se hacía con todo, llevándose la luz y, por lo que parecía, llevándose la vida de una de las personas que más había comenzado a apreciar.

—¡Idiota! ¿En qué estás pensando? Me parece que es un lugar maravilloso, así que seguro que nos lo pasaremos bien, ¿verdad? Por cierto, Luffy… Tengo que decirte algo, así que cuando puedas, ¿podemos hablar?

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que se dedicaron como amigos, después todo se torció. Y todo por culpa de Reiko y su tripulación. No se lo lograría perdonar nunca, ni a ellos ni a él mismo por haber sido tan idiota.

—Si no me hubiese dejado llevar… —Se dijo antes de derramar un par de lágrimas, mas antes de seguir despistándose, se las enjugó con su brazo derecho— ¡No hay tiempo para eso! —Se animó antes de acelerar aún más su velocidad. Llegaría, lo juraba— NAMI, AGUANTA, ESTOY…


End file.
